


【DV】对等代偿

by bladeedge



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Human being! Vergil, M/M, Ordinary People, limit cumming, sex toy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:28:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22069285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bladeedge/pseuds/bladeedge
Summary: 他们都在对方眼中看见并非自己的倒影。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil
Kudos: 26





	【DV】对等代偿

**Author's Note:**

> 太阳照常升起（当然不是名著）的番外，可以当作一个补充，看不看对故事本身并无影响。

但丁教他双腿放松、腰尽量稳定，最后还是分一只手去撑他颤抖不止的膝盖，让他站直站好，不用踮着脚拼命向上抬。维吉尔缩在书架和半魔间的缝隙里，低头露出一截发热泛红的脖颈。他不习惯穿无袖马甲，胸前被布料摩擦得痒痛，动作时偶尔勒得慌。他慢慢吐出一口气，沉下身体让但丁打进去，前端缓而坚定地破开吮吸。这是他第一次站着做爱，直立使穴口绞紧，要用力才能推进几寸。他感到滚烫从小腹蔓延向上，但丁抚摸尾椎凹陷处和他被撑起的一层薄薄皮肤，动脉在下方搏动，泵送携带快感的血液涌向大脑。维吉尔很快出汗，靴底打滑差一点要他磕在边框，姿势因此开始扭曲。但丁支撑膝盖的手最终抬起它，他猛地向前扑倒，发出一声恼怒且痛苦的喘息：这一下捅在腺体上。他勉强跳了几步维持平衡，感到对方松开手去抚摸自己的性器。  
“放手。”他咬牙切齿，很快在枪茧的摩擦下发软溃退。男人听到液体滴在地面的响声，那很粘稠，有的涂在腿根和衣物下摆。他控制自己离书本远一些，弓起脊背，低头看手指揉捏吐水的洞眼；但丁让他硬得很厉害，用力握紧、挤压，像摆弄一只多水的番茄。维吉尔的手臂开始发酸，他缩回一点，让自己把额头抵在上面。他感觉自己要射了。  
“试着忍住。”但丁说。他略微掐紧，逐渐猛烈地抽插起来。维吉尔很快意识到那是一句祈使句而非建议，他真就被吊在半空，摇摇欲坠看对方不停加叠脚下高度。放手，他再次出声，只是已变得破碎，在汁水淋漓的拍打中变成一句调情话。他想拽自己稍稍抬起一些，但丁很快追上来，以可怕的热情将他钉得动弹不得，弯折的膝盖贴紧腰腹。别射在书上，他强撑着请求，不要弄脏书本。他在液体灌入时发出第一声啜泣，忍耐高温浸泡使他小腿痉挛。但丁松开他，但前端只射出几滴清液，仍然哆哆嗦嗦地挺立着。他茫然地张着嘴。  
“射不出来吗？”  
他被抱起来，翻身以熟悉跪趴姿势摆放在床上，一只冰凉的硅胶制品慢慢塞进穴口。维吉尔向后抓去，然而但丁轻轻挥开他的攻击，捏着手腕让他自己握好自己的前端。动一动试试，他劝诱着，看人类笨拙地上下滑动，除了呻吟什么也没挤出来。  
但丁按下开关。  
维吉尔猛地弹起，他抱住他，柔声安慰要他忍耐，一边指引他继续抚慰器官。人类的声音变得慌乱，但还是努力压抑着，头埋在被褥和枕头里。但丁慢慢提高档位，抚摸颤抖的腿根让他放松。

根本没用！维吉尔哽咽着，全部都是你的错。他慌得不行又实在想射，被震动逼得字也咬不清楚，干脆伸手要把那玩意儿直接扯出来。但丁制止他，他就挣扎，终于冷不防在屁股上挨了一记。男人下手很重，前端受惊吓似的射出几股在被单上，维吉尔头晕眼花，很快又被打第二下、第三下。他的手被自己弄得湿乎乎的，指缝里全是精液，眼泪唾液一起流进衣领，感觉挨打的不是身体是自尊心。跳蛋在屁股里嗡嗡响，被肠肉吸紧了，开始向结肠里滑去。  
“继续动。”但丁说。  
维吉尔颤抖地撸动性器，他又射了一点，不多，很快就挤不出来。他求助地看向身后，但丁把档位拨到最高，掰开夹紧的腿直接操了进去。他的惨叫不仅是因为刺激，还因为但丁握住他的手，带着他粗暴而迅速地上下动作起来，不论底部还是柱体都被狠狠碾过。维吉尔缩成一团，感到但丁将那道具向里推挤，一路挤到深而窄的结肠口前；他疼出一身冷汗却爽得不行，快感电击一般地锥他的脊柱，把他敲软敲烂成一摊水。他听不到自己尖叫，只尝到眼泪掉进嘴里，很快又和着氧气被但丁的亲吻一并舔去。这次他倒痛快地全射出来，然而但丁并没有停下。  
“没有了，”他终于哭起来，不知道如何停下这些折磨，“已经没有了，但丁。”  
“真的吗？可你这里明明还有很多水。”

维吉尔紧扯着床单，颜面扫地地呜呜痛哭起来。真的没有了，住手，停下来，他近乎是求饶了，会坏掉的，别做了，真的会坏掉的。可是即便如此他居然又被操得硬起来，被捏着吐水，把床单和其他布料染得一塌糊涂。他又在挨打，屁股和腿间都是，但丁对他的弱点了如指掌，知道如何让他哭得像被踢踹的狗。“真该把你的声音录下来，放给学生听。”但丁按住他的腰，“你就是这样为人师表的吗？”  
可他除了恳求已经再做不了什么。但丁操得他说出许多绝不可能出口的话语，操得他讨饶，操得他痛恨人类是如此软弱而居然能在虐待中获得快感。“我会死的，”维吉尔说，“我会死的，但丁。”  
“那你就死吧。”

他掐着他的喉咙，看人类张着嘴发不出一点声音。但丁从没有见过维吉尔如此狼狈，哪怕高塔上那次也没有，而现在他哭着求自己放过他。他觉得这副样子的维吉尔真是可怜极了，但也许他俩谁也不比谁好。他把情绪一股脑儿全发泄在眼前的身体上，不管他哭得多响多难受，鞋跟把床板敲得咚咚响。你活该，他说，你活该受苦。他把脸埋进对方肩颈处，痛快地射得人小腹鼓起；维吉尔哭得颤抖，对不起，他说，对不起，但丁，对不起。  
那一刻但丁愕然意识到自己正逼迫他人赎自己的罪孽。他以为对方是自己应得的补偿，而维吉尔则视苦痛为代价，情愿作牺牲品换取心理安慰。他伸手触碰维吉尔肿烫的眼眶，后者挤出一句变调得听不清的声音，眼睛睁大，绷紧后彻底瘫软下去，剩下前端淅淅沥沥地滴水。但丁捏捏它。  
维吉尔一点声音也没有了。他有些茫然地看着他，想了想，俯下身吻他的嘴唇。他们在亲吻里拥抱，但丁抽出道具，在涌出的白液里再次把自己填进去。  
“这是我们应得的。”他轻声说，像对方所渴望那般支配他。


End file.
